She's Livin my Life
by vixen-s.m.f
Summary: A girl once had the love of her life and the world in her hands. Then someone came to steal her life from her and the one she loved. The impersonator now has Kagome’s life and the guy she’ s always wanted. Can Kagome restore her identity and make her love
1. Default Chapter

She's livin my life 

Summary: A girl once had the love of her life and the world in her hands. Then someone came to steal her life from her and the one she loved. The impersonator now has Kagome's life and the guy she' s always wanted. Can Kagome restore her identity and make her love see or will she be stuck in the other side of the mirror and watch as the impersonator takes away her love and her life forever? I suck at summaries. It's a Inu/ kag fic. R&R Please take a moment to read at lest the first short chappie. Thanks.

Hello, this is my 3rd story and I would like to thank you for taking time to read this. I got the idea from a song from Hilary Duff called "Who's that girl?" I hope you enjoy it and I hope all my other reviewers would also spare some of their time to read this one. And I will update "I'm broken" a.s.a.p. I'm working on that now. Enjoy the story and please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.

* * *

**_Bleeding Soul_**

* * *

I watched my impersonator approach my ex fiancee from behind the tree. 

_There were places we would go at midnight  
__There were secrets that nobody else would know  
__There's a reason but I don't know why I know don't why,  
__I don't know why_

She walked right up to him and ran into his arms. He smiled down at her as she smiled back. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw the couple kiss, kiss right in front of me. I turned away from the couple, it was too much for me. I couldn't handle that yet and still, I glanced back at the happy couple. They were at the same restaurant he proposed to me, where we shared secrets, where we first found our happiness and all our memories.

_I thought they all belonged to me_

They were happy, just like we were. I got out of my spot and walked away from my past and her beginning. She was using me to get him by being me. She knew everything about me; my likes and dislikes, my thoughts, my whole personality and…the love of my life. She stole my world, she's living my life.

_Who's that girl  
__Where's she from  
__No, she can't be the one  
__That you want  
__That has stolen my world  
__It's not real, it's not right  
__It'smy day, it'smy night  
__By the way, who's that girl  
__Livin' my life __Oh no, livin' my life_

I held my coat tighter as the harsh cold winter wind blew at me. Every step I took, a tear would mark my step. I stopped and hesitatingly turned around. I could see them through the window, they were seated in our windiw seat.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
__Then I look again and everything has changed  
__I'm not dreaming, so I don't know why_

Everything was the same, the only thing missing was me and I was replaced by a mirror image. As I stood looking at them, I saw her laugh at one of his jokes and she looked straight at me and smiled. I was thrown out to the snow and she was there with him.

_I don't know why, I don't know why  
__She's everywhere I wanna be_

She was laughing at me, at victory. She accomplished her goal; she stole my identity and left me unknown. I'm no one…and he doesn't see me anymore. She blinded him.

_Who's that girl  
Where's she from  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way, who's that girl  
Livin' my life_

I shook my head and silently cursed myself. I turned around and walked away from them. How could I be so stupid? So stupid to trust her? I thought she cared for me, she was my best friend. No, how wrong was I? She just wanted to know my life to get him. She stole my world from underneath me, I collapsed from the emptiness she left. How could he not see how she really is? How could he forget me? ME? We were two of a kind. We were soul mates. Soul mates do not forget one or the other like that. He was living inside me, he was my every breath, my every move, my heart. I saved him from his life. I showed him how to accept people. It was ME who made him. I made him and our memories.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did, and who we were  
I'm not sorry, I'm not her_

This isn't fair, this isn't mercy. How can a person recover from the lack of a personality? I walked to the park and again was surrounded by memories. I walked to the rail that separated me and the water. It was our rail and tears feel from my face, from my dreams, from my broken soul. What was suppose to be, what was meant to be, was forgotten. How can it be forgotten? "How can it be forgotten?" Why is it that he's as happy with her as he was with me? Why am I in the snow about to die with my bleeding soul? I couldn't hold in my tears any longer, I needed to let out the pain. I began crying and each tear fell from my face and into the night. "I'm stuck in the other side of the mirror watching her be me. How can you want her Inuyasha? How can she be the one you want? How stupid are you? She's not me. Can you hear me? She's not me. Help me. Save me from my bleeding soul." I whispered into the howl of the winter wind and looked down into the icy cold water. The starry night and the full moon even turned their backs on me. I was on top of the world, I was sure of myself and now I'm nothing. I was lost, I could see it in my reflection. My eyes were empty, I had no life left in me. I stayed with the worst of me and she got the best of me.

_Who's that girl  
Where's she from  
No, she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way, who's that girl  
Livin' my life  
Oh no, livin' my life _

_

* * *

_Well, what do you think? I need to know. Thank you for reading it, hopefully it was to your liking and if it wasn't, i'm sorry. R&R 


	2. Plagued Memories

Hello and thank you for returning. This fic just popped put of nowhere and I would like to know how you feel about it. Here is the 2nd chapter and the third will be here shortly. I have already begun writing it. I'm just having a little problem. I'll ask you. Would you like to know what happened that winter Kagome was forgotten in the third chapter or do you want it to drag on? I'm thinking if I write about the event in the 3rd chappie, the story will probably end quicker not unless I come up with something else. So yea, please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: no, nothing yet.

* * *

Scarred Memories

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_There, in the snow we stood. In front of our favorite restaurant. He got on bended knee and reached for his pocket. Tears escaped from my face and I laughed as he struggled to get the little black box from his pocket. "I love you Kagome Higurashi. I can't live without you and won't live without you. I want to be with you forever Kagome, you're the only one for me and no one will take you away. Will you marry me Kag?" He asked gently and sure, too sure. He knew I would say yes. How could I say no to him? How could I walk away from him? I love him. I nodded my head and closed my eyes to stop the continuous tears. He got out of his spot and hugged me. He picked me up and swung me around while whispering "I love you" in my ear._

"Kagome, Kagome, are you listening to me?" I quickly shook my thoughts away and looked at the now irritated Sango.  
"Yes, yes I was." It was true, I WAS listening…for a minute, that is.

"Kagome please, I need for you to…to move on. I know it's around that time when…" She trailed off and looked down. I knew exactly was she was about to say and I could fell the prick of my tears.  
"Kagome," she breathed out, then continued "Things have changed. It's time to move on." 'Sango, it's hard. How could you possibly understand? I lost him. The person that completed my heart was gone in one week. How did it happen? When he…when I wasn't there…she came and took him. I wasn't there to stop her. She planned it all. Everything. You cannot sit here and tell me to forget because I love him and he has taken my heart with him.'

"Sango…I…" I couldn't continue; I was lost for words.  
"Kagome, I know what happened last year was…inhuman. I didn't know Inu-"

"Don't say his name. Don't say her name, especially her name. I can't talk about this anymore. I have to go." I said as I got up from the table and grabbed my coat.

"Kagome please, don't go. I'm sorry." She said.  
"Look Sango, I can't keep having the same conversation every day. It's enough that I see them everywhere I go. Every place I go has a memory of when we were together. You know where I say them yesterday? Guess Sango. Guess where they were?" I retorted as I held my tears in.

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"At Masayume. They were at Masa…He took her there. That place was ours. They're even standing in the same spot he proposed to me. He kissed her. Now you tell me how to forget because Sango I don't think it's that easy. Stop TELLLING ME TO FORGET DAMMIT!!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE I'M STUCK IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FORGET? I trusted her Sango. I thought she was my friend. She knew…she knew how much I loved him. She knew I couldn't live without him and she still took him away." I said as I let my tears fall.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged me.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_I ran through the sliding doors and pushed people out of my way. People with blue and white robes and the sound of chattering and cries filled the wide rooms. Worry and fear filled my head as I saw people crying over their lost one. Tears were slowly forming and my hands began to shake. I was so scared…scared to lose him. As I got closer to the room, she stepped out.  
"Kikyo! How is he? Is he okay? Where's Sango?" I asked hastily. Her face went white as a ghost at the sight of me. Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe I was there. "Ka..Kagome, how…how did you get here?"_

_"I flew. Is he okay? Where's Sango? Kikyo, what's wrong? Answer me." I demanded angrily.  
"Sango is at the airport with Miroku. She had to drop him off. He has to go to Kyoto. He's been here with Inuyasha though. Hasn't slept all night. He wanted to wait for you but he couldn't. They left 2 hours ago."_

_"Okay, that's fine. How's Inuyasha?" _

_"Kagome, sit down. What I'm about to tell you… will shock you."_

(END FLASHBACK)

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in my bed. The horrid events once again played in my head. It's about that time when…I was forgotten.

* * *

Would you like to know what happened? I would like to tell you so please stick around and witness what took place. Please review. I would like to know what you're thinking. So if you enjoyed it, I would like to know. If you didn't, I would still like to know. R&R 


End file.
